Possibility to keep and serve beverages in the cooled conditions is a necessity in cases when cooling brings out the best flavor of the beverage.
Most of the time the beverage is being poured into another containers, where the ice is being added to keep the beverage cold. But when the ice starts to melt the beverage becomes diluted.
Large varieties of small portable coolers are now available on market. Some of them may be represented with U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,368, 6,705,110. In these examples the bottles are covered with a jacket made from flexible materials, and the freezing fluids or ice are trapped between walls of the cooler. But those coolers aren't commonly used when the design of the bottle is also important for representation.
In the other type of the coolers represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 93,001; 5,299,433; 5,472,274 The cooling device is located inside of the liquid. But those coolers can't be used inside of the sealed bottles.
The most commonly used method of cooling bottles when the exterior of the bottle is also important is placing the bottle in a bucket full of ice. This method calls for manipulations with a wet bottle, when the ice starts to melt.